1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a rendering system and a rendering method thereof, and more particularly, to a rendering system which implements hardware of a rendering system on a single chip thereby quickly and precisely performing rendering and a rendering method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Ray-tracing is a method of generating an image by reversely tracing a route of light along a ray towards each pixel of a virtual screen from a viewpoint of an observer (e.g., a camera). For example, ray-tracing may be used as an algorithm to render a three-dimensional (3D) screen.
Ray-tracing algorithms of the related art require a large amount of calculation. In particular, in ray-tracing algorithms of the related art, there is a linear dependence between the amount of time to render a screen and the amount and resolution of objects to be rendered. Accordingly, when a large number of high-resolution objects exist on a screen, rendering a screen takes a large amount of time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that is capable of reducing the amount of calculation required for a ray-tracing algorithm such that rendering may be efficiently performed on a single chip of hardware.